


a little alone time

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [72]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Takumi and Oboro are a little impatient today.
Relationships: Oboro/Takumi (Fire Emblem), mild Kagero/Kaden
Series: Commissions [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	a little alone time

Ever since the two of them have made their relationship official, it has been hard for them to keep their hands off of one another. Well, that is understandable enough considering- war or no war, royal and retainer or not- that the two of them are still young, and even if things are very serious between them, this is still the first relationship that either Takumi or Oboro has had.

And Oboro has spent a lot of time wanting to be able to have this kind of closeness with Takumi, and has spent most of that time imagining what it could be like, all while never imagining that they would ever get this far. She kept her feelings to herself for so long, certain that they were feelings she should not possess to begin with, and now that she has an outlet for them, it is hard for her to make herself hold back. With Takumi not  _ wanting _ to hold back, and not wanting her to hold back either...well, that bit of encouragement makes it impossible to do anything other than give in to everything that she wants.

So the two of them get really close, really quickly, until they are all over each other whenever they have the chance. Sometimes even when the opportunity is not the best, because they decide not to be picky, and decide to take whatever they can get, and any chance that they have to spend time getting even closer. Oboro wants him, more than she has ever wanted anything, and she wants him more with each passing day. Takumi, likewise, absolutely can’t get enough of his retainer and lover.

He has always loved the attention that both of his retainers give him, considering how much he feels like he always needs to be appreciated. But things with Oboro were always different, even before he knew how she felt about him, and perhaps even before he realized how he felt about her. Being with Oboro was always so easy and comfortable that falling in love with her was only natural, and now that they are together, being able to express that a bit more physically is absolutely amazing.

They are not the only ones in the army that have begun pairing off. It must have something to do with being in serious conflict day in and day out, pushing people closer together and pushing them to act more impulsively on their feelings, so couples have been springing up left and right. That is what has led to Takumi acting on his feelings for Oboro, and Oboro, knowing that her feelings were returned, was finally able to stop hiding them.

Before that, she had to keep them to herself, because of her station, because of how far below Takumi she was, and because he was her friend. Being his retainer was one thing, but being his friend was another entirely, and the times that she spent with he and Hinata were so valuable to her that she could never imagine doing anything to endanger them. Now that things have changed, she’s surprised to see that hardly anything has changed on that front, because whenever they are with Hinata, it is just like it was before, except better, because she knows that Takumi loves her just as much as she loves him.

When they are alone is another matter entirely, though. Their relationship may have taken some time to take off, but now that they have started, they start quickly, and with no sign of slowing down. Perhaps it is the same impulsiveness that has pushed so many in their army to pair off, but whatever the case, they are young and in love, and take any and every opportunity that they can find to find somewhere to fuck.

Ultimately, that is what their relationship has quickly turned into. Once they have started expressing their affection more physically, both soon find that they cannot get enough of it, and it is hard to think about anything else. Even with a war going on, even with plenty of things that should be more important to them, they still find their minds wandering, and their hands wandering even more once they have the chance, and if they do not have the chance to be alone, one of them will make the opportunity.

Which is where Takumi finds himself one afternoon, when they have the rare opportunity to rest. He is looking for Oboro in the hopes of spending some time with her, perhaps getting up to more than just talking, if the situation allows for it, and if they are able to be alone for long enough. Of course, it is just as he is thinking about that that he happens upon Oboro, who turns out to be even more impatient than he is.

He knows that she is impatient because she takes him by the hand and immediately drags him behind her, not waiting until they get to a room, not wanting to risk the chance of being interrupted on the way there or having to share their space with someone else and not truly being able to be alone. Instead, she decides to do the most impulsive thing possible, and pull him into the nearest closet, closing the door behind them and planting her lips on his, with no concern for the possibility of getting caught here.

She kisses him for a long while before she gives him the chance to speak, and when she does, he is not only so out of breath that it takes him a moment, but he is also so overcome with the desire to kiss her again that it is hard to keep his head clear enough to actually speak. Somehow, he manages, saying, “Oboro, what are you…?”

“I’ve missed you all day,” she replies with a playful smile, one that he knows he can never hope to resist. “Just let me enjoy some time with you, alright?”

Now he knows that he can’t say no to her. If she wants to enjoy her time with him, then he is more than happy to allow that, and soon has her pushed against the wall behind her, his lips pressed to hers and his hands wandering down her body. With more than enough practice, he has steadily figured out the intricacies of her outfit, and can strip her down to nothing without much trouble now, though he had quite a bit of trouble with it in the beginning, something that Oboro found very amusing.

Naturally, being a designer, she was able to figure out his clothes the first time, without even really having to try. She knows the ins and outs of almost any outfit she lays her eyes on, a talent that he never expected to be jealous of. At least now he can figure out the only outfit that really matters to him, in terms of quickly removing it, and as he kisses her and fondles her, he begins to undress her all the while. Oboro nibbles his lower lip and whimpers in appreciation as he does this, and he aches with his need for her. Still, he is determined to pleasure her as much as he can, without concern for himself, just to make the most of their time together. Just to make sure that she thinks it was well worth it to drag him into a closet like this.

Takumi kisses her with one hand on her one of her breasts, and she trembles a bit under his touch as he begins to toy with her nipple. Her body goes weak as he takes it between two fingers, and she breaks the kiss just to moan for him, struggling to keep her voice low. Really, it is better that his lips remain on hers at all times, just to make sure that he is able to muffle any noises that she might make, to lower the risk of them getting caught like that.

That being said, he needs to muffle his own noises as well, as much as he hates to admit it. He can get carried away, easily flustered to the point that he sometimes loses complete control of himself, something that Oboro has teased him about a few times in the past. If he isn’t careful and if he isn’t controlled, then there is a chance that he might be more likely to get them caught than she is. But he has every intention of keeping his cool this time, and will do everything in his power to make sure that she does as well.

So even while his fingers work at earning more gasps and moans from her, he is leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss again, to muffle those moans before they can get out of control. She is weak beneath his touch, but not so much so that she has not begun to work with his clothes as well. He is fortunate enough to not have to undress as much as she does to fully enjoy the experience, and soon enough, she has exposed his cock, already achingly hard for her, just from being this close to her.

This time, it is his turn to whimper into her mouth, weak before she has even touched him, faltering for a moment as his hand stills, as he tenses in anticipation of her touch. Oboro does not make him wait long for it, and when she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, the light touch feels so good that he could cry. He could cry from how overall  _ pleasant _ it is, and even after a thousand times with her, he does not think he could ever get used to how good it all feels.

And this is all from just having her touch him!

His body responds all too eagerly, but he remembers himself soon enough that he does not leave her waiting for him for long. While he resumes pinching and playing with her sensitive nipple with one hand, he soon reaches the other hand down, below her waist and between her legs, feeling the damp warmth that is already present for him. Oboro wants him just as badly as he wants her, something that he can feel for himself now, now that he did not already know that. She has her ways of making these things very obvious to him.

When he presses a finger against her, she squirms, her breath catching in their kiss, her body going tense with desire. Takumi has had a lot of time to figure her out and learn all of her particular sensitivities, and her own hand stills before she can do much once he begins to use his knowledge to his advantage. Gently, he works a finger inside of her, delighting in the low, needy moan she releases when he does. He is grateful that he is able to muffle her so much, because there is no telling how loud she would be if he did not keep kissing her, barely giving either of them time to come up for air before resuming it again.

With one hand between her legs and one hand over her breast, Takumi soon has Oboro nearing her limit from that alone, and she decides not to go down that easily. Finally forcing herself to regain her composure, she tries to clear her head, and is soon moving her own hand, still firmly wrapped around her fiance’s cock. Takumi falters again, once she begins slowly moving her hand up and down, but even as he tries to steady himself, she only picks up speed, never allowing him to truly get used to the overwhelming sensation that she offers him.

He kisses her harder in response, more to stifle his own noises than anything else. By now, he is fading quickly, his lust overpowering him so much that he nearly forgets his vow to keep himself calm, to not be the one to increase the risk of getting caught. The two of them work together to please the other, with Takumi struggling to maintain the pace that he has set when she begins her own pace, but he does what he can, forcing himself to work past his own overwhelming pleasure to keep her satisfied.

As Oboro works her hand up and down, increasing her pace more and more as she goes, pushing Takumi closer and closer, he works his fingers inside of her, leaving her trembling, until she struggles just as much to keep her pace going. The two of them are soon weak with desire, nearing their limits rapidly, the anticipation helping to push them close. However, neither of them wants it to be over before it truly begins, and both of them know that this is only the start, that this is not the main event that they are after.

With that in mind, they have to stop before they take things too far, and despite the fact that both are so desperate for further contact that stopping is like torture, they both manage, and both pull their hands away. Though pausing, however briefly, is absolute agony to the two of them, knowing what is coming makes it entirely worth it, and soon enough, Takumi has backed Oboro against the wall, his lips finding hers again as he pushes her up the wall so that, when she spreads her legs for him, she is level with him, and he can easily get himself into position.

Oboro wraps her legs around his waist as she moans into his mouth, and when he teasingly rubs against her, she trembles in need, and Takumi knows that he cannot afford to tease her for long. Even if it is fun to feel the way she squirms in need, he doesn’t want to be cruel to her, and, honestly, any cruelty to her, any time he takes to tease her, is time spent teasing himself as well, and he no longer has the patience to handle something like that.

Instead, he wastes no more time with her, pushing forward slowly, fitting himself inside of her with a low moan. As he sinks into her, she relaxes in his grip, and Oboro is entirely supported between the wall behind her and Takumi in front of her, holding her steady while she keeps her legs wrapped around him. For a moment, he just enjoys the feeling of being buried inside of her, something that she never gives him much time to miss, but something that he manages to miss nonetheless.

Oboro is absolutely amazing, and nothing will ever beat the feeling of being inside of her. Finally, after enjoying the sensation for a moment, he begins to move, with easy and steady thrusts into her. Takumi feels his own knees growing weak, overwhelmed by how good it is, but he manages to keep himself steady nonetheless. If he were to give in now, then they would both go toppling down, and in a confined space like this, that might not be the best idea. Certainly, it would make a lot of noise, which is something that they really want to avoid right now.

So, for that reason only, he is able to force himself to remain steady, and is able to power through to keep support the two of them as he gets into things, and begins to fuck her harder. As he works his hips against hers, Oboro responds in kind, moving her hips in response to each movement from Takumi. She jerks her hips forward, falling into a rhythm with Takumi as the two work in tandem. Though they were pushed to their limits before, now this is not enough to push them over the edge right away.

The brief pause cooled them off a bit, but also, the desire to enjoy it to the end, to make this last for as long as they can, is enough to give them the strength to resist, to let it go on just a little bit longer.

It isn’t long before they’re shared rhythm isn’t steady at all, and the two of them have become frantic, thrusting wildly, moaning over and over again for each other, their noises only muffled by their kiss. If it weren’t for that, they would be crying out so uncontrollably that anyone who happened to pass by would know exactly what was going on, and exactly who it was doing it.

Their resolve can’t hold up forever, and before long, they have no choice but to give in to the rapidly mounting pleasure, too much for either of them to be able to withstand. With one final cry from each of them, they give in at the same time, coming simultaneously as Oboro pulses around him and as Takumi fills her with his seed, both so far gone that neither takes the time to consider being careful. Well, they are already engaged, after all. If, for some reason, Oboro happens to have a child a little soon after the wedding, then that can’t be much of a scandal, can it?

Really, if that were to happen, Takumi thinks he would be too happy to worry about a potential scandal, and secretly hopes that that will be the exact outcome.

Once it is all said and done, they take a moment to recover, both panting and struggling to fully stand on their shaky legs. Slowly, they begin to redress themselves and try to straighten their hair out a bit, so that they don’t look too suspicious when they emerge, at least not until they have a chance to properly clean up.

But then, just as they are about to emerge, the door opens, seemingly on its own, and they are faced with another couple from their army. And, judging by the way Kagero is tugging Kaden along, they are set to do the exact same thing. Without saying a word, Oboro and Takumi step out of the way, allowing them their turn in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
